Coming Home
by Eternity Crystal
Summary: Kazuma's daughter has been sent away to live with her grandmother for ten years due to Akito's decision. Once she's allowed to come back, she struggles to adjust to life at home, school, and certain cursed relatives.


**A/N: **It's been a while since I've written or posted anything, and I'd thought I try something again. My sister came up with the idea, and I'm writing it out. I'm posting this little prologue to see what you all think. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Coming Home<strong>

Kazuma Sohma waited with patience and excitement. He had waited for this day for months, and it had finally arrived. He sat in the next room, reading a book. Although he couldn't concentrate on his book much. The anticipation was eating away at him and his patience. Kazuma was contemplating taking a quick peek, but just then a significant wail sounded, different from the others that came from a woman that had been the dominant noise for a while.

Immediately, Kazuma closed his book, set it aside, and rose to his feet. He carefully slid the door to the next room open, and the sight of what he saw took his breath away. There was a beautiful woman lying on a cot, hair dampened and clung to the skin with sweat, and she slowly breathed in and out. Her beautiful brown eyes were closed as she slept. Off to the side was a tiny red bundle being washed, and the cries were coming from there. It was a tiny baby girl, and she was the most beautiful thing Kazuma had ever seen, aside from the sleeping woman.

The midwife turned around and started, unaware that Kazuma had entered. Recovering, she smiled and handed off the little girl to her father. Kazuma carefully took the wrapped infant into his arms, and a loving, joyful, proud smile slowly spread across his handsome face. A weak noise intruded into Kazuma's attention, and he looked to see his beautiful wife stirring. Her brown eyes fluttered open and briefly met Kazuma's before falling onto the tiny person in Kazuma's strong arms.

Weakly, the woman held out her arms as the midwife helped her to sit up, and Kazuma brought the baby over and gently transferred their child into her arms. Kazuma knelt beside her, and together they admired their greatest creation. Neither said a word, but they both enjoyed the blissful serenity unfolding.

"Shizuka," Kazuma's wife whispered. "You are my little Shizuka. Don't you think she looks like a Shizuka, Kazuma-san?"

Kazuma smiled and chuckled, then replied with, "She does; although, I have no naming sense whatsoever."

The woman beside him laughed weakly. "That's true. My darling Shizuka-chan." She gazed with adoration at her daughter. Kazuma stared at his wife warmly, and then turned to focus on his newborn child.

When Kazuma's wife grew weary again, Kazuma gently took Shizuka from her arms, kissed his wife's cheek, and then carefully left the room so she could get some sleep. Kazuma walked around the house, baby in his arms, and imagined the blissful (and sleepless) days to come. Sadly, those blissful days were numbered.

A few days after Shizuka was born, Kazuma's wife died. The childbirth had caused complications with her body and it ceased to function. Kazuma was devastated, but Shizuka needed him. Kazuma grieved for a length of time as was appropriate, and then steeled himself so he could raise Shizuka. She was what mattered now.

The first few months were the hardest as Kazuma was a brand new father and a widower. Yet, he didn't mind the hardship; loving his daughter pulled him through. As she grew, so did Kazuma's love for her.

Once such instance was when Shizuka took her first steps. Kazuma was in the kitchen preparing — and failing — a meal and Shizuka was on the floor nearby playing with some toys. At one point, Shizuka looked up from playing to stare at her father's back. Feeling a bit lonely, Shizuka shakily rose to her feet and stumbled a couple steps forward before falling onto her bottom. Kazuma, having heard the heavy _thump_ of the fall, turned just in time to see Shizuka stand up again and take another couple of wobbly steps forward. Kazuma was moved to the point where he strode over to her and swept her into his arms, dinner forgotten. When it was remembered, it was burnt to a crisp. Again.

Six months later, Shizuka uttered her first word. Like her first step, her first word came out of the blue. Kazuma was on his way to check on things at the dojo, when Shizuka, from her high seat, pointed in the direction where the dojo was. Then she said, "Dojo?" in a soft, high, curious voice. Kazuma stopped in his tracks, and turned to stare at his year-and-a-half year old girl wide eyed. A proud and excited smile crossed his face. Kazuma walked over to his precious girl, pressed a kiss to her forehead, and handed her a small treat.

Kazuma often took Shizuka out, to expose her to the world. Shizuka was often delighted with what she saw. Her favorite things were the park and the dojo. The look of fascination on her face as she watched some of the students practice on their own — having only found them as she explored — clearly showed her growing interest in what her father loved. What also helped with that were Kazuma's employees who often helped take care of her.

The one who helped out most with Shizuka was Kunimitsu, and Shizuka adored Kunimitsu. She thought he was hilarious. Often times, Shizuka would wonder around the dojo and Kunimitsu would fly into a panic, having lost sight of her. In reality, she would be hiding and watching him run around like a chicken with his head cut off. She would then start giggling and be discovered. Kunimitsu would be so relieved that Shizuka would giggle harder.

When Shizuka got to be a couple years older, Kazuma gave his darling angel a surprise. To Shizuka, it was just another visit to the dojo. That is, until Kazuma stopped her before actually entering the building. He bent down to look her in the eyes, smiled, and held out a white bundle to Shizuka. Shizuka stared at the neatly folded bundle for a minute, and then at her father. Gingerly, she took the white cloth and unfolded it. Kazuma then announced that Shizuka was going to start taking lessons from him. Shizuka's head snapped up, her face beaming and positively excited. Kazuma felt his heart swell at the sight. Taking her hand, he led her into their second home.

A couple of years later, when Shizuka had just turned five years old, something happened that would alter everything. Shizuka was waiting for Kazuma to come home, watching something on the television. Shizuka stood up upon hearing the door open and close, and then struggled to turn off the T.V. She had no use for the device when she had her father around.

"Welcome home —" she said in her cute, high voice as she turned the corner into the entryway.

Shizuka stopped short when she saw beside her father a young boy approximately a year older than she. He had the most vibrant, beautiful orange hair with matching eyes. Eyes that were taking in the surroundings with fear and curiosity, and that curiosity was now echoed in Shizuka's own eyes. Kazuma stepped forward, and the boy's eyes then laid on Shizuka and he automatically stepped behind Kazuma.

Kazuma took a quick glance at the boy as he moved, and then he addressed his daughter. "Shizuka, this is Kyo Sohma. He's going to be staying with us from now on."

Shizuka, upon hearing this wonderful news, smiled a wide, deliriously happy smile, her whole face lighting up. Taking quick strides up to Kyo, who saw her coming and hid further behind Kazuma, Shizuka took his hand. Kyo jumped in surprise, and without waiting for a response, Shizuka dragged him into the depths of the house.

"This way, Kyo-kun. We're going to have lots of fun!" Shizuka said enthusiastically.

Kazuma smiled at his daughter's wholehearted acceptance.

However, the next day was not so happy. Kazuma was kneeling in front of his precious child, telling her that she couldn't stay with him. Her eyes were wide and filled with pain. He explained that in order for Kyo to say, Shizuka would need to live somewhere else, and that Kyo had nowhere else to go. Water started piling around her eyes; utterly heartbreaking. When she asked where she was going to live without throwing a fit, Kazuma thought his heart might as well be completely split in half.

"Your grandma. She'll take good care of you."

The tears spilled over then as Shizuka realized she'd be going far away. Sobs tore from her throat as she used the backs of her hands to wipe away the tears as they fell. Kazuma wrapped her in a tight hug, but this only made Shizuka cry harder. She wrapped her arms around her father, holding on for dear life, desperate to not go.

Once the waterworks slowed and the wails turned to sniffles, Shizuka's stuff was brought out, and she was led to her grandmother from her mother's side, who was waiting at the entrance. Pausing, Shizuka turned to look at Kazuma, whose face was somber, and then Kyo, whose wonderful orange eyes were unreadable. Tears threatening to fall again, Shizuka turned around again.

As she stepped through the door, she said, "Bye, Kyo-kun, Otou-san. I love you. I'll be back later."

The door then shut, and silence ensued.


End file.
